


Crossing House Boundaries

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, F/M, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Basically, Steve Rogers is a reckless Gryffindor and Peggy Carter is a cunning Slytherin.  Somehow they managed to press each others buttons as First Years . . . and over the next seven years, they managed to fall in love anyway.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Steggy Bingo Bash





	Crossing House Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fic, just a moodboard, but hey! If this prompts you to a fic, let me know!

[](https://imgur.com/x8jhW70)

[ ](https://imgur.com/h5akpcB)

_"Potential enemies make the best friends and lovers. Many a blessed union begins in adversity."_   
_~Randy Thornhorn_


End file.
